Days like this
by Classless1219
Summary: AU of Scarlett and Stiles, a couple years down the road out of high school and how their lives had changed
1. Chapter 1

"can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up die a little

can barely stand on my feet

take a long look in the mirror and cry

lord what you're doing me

I have spent all my years in believing you

but I just can't get no relief

Lord

somebody, somebody

can anybody find me somebody to love?" Scarlett was singing in her car finished wither daily classes, feeling pretty good today happy that she did well in her lecture class today which gave her that nice boost through the rest of the day is the reason she is singing Queen on the top of her lungs in the car. finally reaching her destination she stepped out the car grabbing her purse and text books she walked up to the Stilinski house seeing no police car outside she knew the sheriff was at work as she put her key in the door.

"I'm home" she called out closing the door behind her placing her books on the end table in the living room the room was empty, Scarlett heard noises and giggles from the dining room she smiled to herself hearing the giggles and Stiles' voice but couldn't quite make out what he was saying so she walked into the room taking in the scene in front of her. Stiles with a shirt filled with food the floor slight mess as well, looking over in front of Stiles the two infants in high chairs completely covered in food matching Stiles. She couldn't help but laugh seeing Stiles' frustrated face then he looked up at Scarlett complete shock as for he didn't hear her walk in.

"umm.. hey...this.. you know what I don't even know what to call this" Stiles said putting the baby food back on the table throwing his head back

"it looks like you we're trying to feed them and they put up a pretty good fight" Scarlett said walking over to the three them. She shook her head looking at her boy first his chubby cheeks caramel brown eyes like his father he giggled clapping his hands together.

"I'm glad you find this amusing giving daddy such a hard time not to mention the toy your twin threw at my head today" Stiles said talking to his son who just sat there smiling. The opposite of the baby sitting next to him as her little face was scrunched up glaring at Stiles

"she gets the scowl from you, you know that right? she likes to give it to me all the time" Stiles complained as Scarlett grabbed a chair to sit in front of her babies.

"yes cause she's like her mother right A, just mommy's little clone" she cooed at the seven month old baby who immediately began to smile when Scarlett talked to her.

"do you want some help daddy?" Scarlett asked teasing him, this wasn't the first time this incident has happened a lot of time they would smash the food on to the ground, little trouble makers their twins were as Scott likes to say double trouble.

"please I will be internally grateful" Stiles said

"oh I think you can repay me somehow" she said turning to Stiles he smirked leaning in their faces almost touching.

"I can do that" he said pressing his lips to hers making Scarlett feel those butterflies in her stomach, she loved that for so many years Stiles could still make her feeling this way making her feel like she was sixteen love-sick high schooler again now being twenty year old in college with two kids and a fiancé who loves her dearly.

"you know I mean chocolate right" she said once they pulled away

"yeah...totally...of course you meant chocolate" Stiles stumbled out she giggled giving Stiles a peck on the lips then turned to her son

"okay Aiden ready to eat... creamed whatever this is" she said then looked at the jar of baby food she shrugged picking up the spoon. she raised it up in the air as Aiden opened his mouth watching the spoon Scarlett dipped down putting the food in his mouth Aiden swallowed it.

"see that's how you feed a baby... BAM" she said continued. Stiles followed her actions doing the same with his daughter

"oh my god it work" Stiles said throwing his arms in the air but his victory was cut short as his daughter spit the food back at him covering Stiles' face. Scarlett burst it out laughing as did the kids giggling at Stiles his face scrunched up, eyes closed he wiped his face with his sleeve and opened his eyes looking at his little family laughing at him.

"Allison" he shouted a little frustrated her face immediately changed as her bottom lip quivered right be she began to cry.

"oh no Allie, Daddy didn't mean it he's sorry okay" Stiles said as he picked her up cradling her to his chest, Scarlett continued to feed Aiden as Stiles walked out the room with Alison grabbing a bottle from the kitchen he brought her back resting her on his lap bringing the bottle to her lips her took it sucking fiercely Stiles chuckled as she snuggled into his chest more eating.

"maybe you should have tried that earlier...would have avoided the baby food make-over you got" Scarlett said

"yeah well Aiden his okay with the baby food I thought she would too" Stiles said looking down at the beautiful baby in his arms how she resembles Scarlett so much.

"yeah well you also know Alison is also the stubborn one" Scarlett said as she finished up feeding Aiden she grabbed the bowls and spoon washing them in the sink putting them aside to dry she walked back into the dinning room looking at Stiles and their daughter in his lap she watched for a minute in complete awe, they were so cute then back at her son who was content sitting in the high chair his adorable smile cute little nose like Stiles and Alison. She walked over grabbing Aiden placing him on her hip.

"how about we get you changed out of these funky clothes" she said tickled his side bringing him upstairs to the spare bedroom that was actually now the babies room. when Scarlett got pregnant that just figured it was easier them all living at the Stilinski household fewer people since it was only Stiles and his dad not two werewolves and another parent. She quickly bathed him changing him into an all black one piece suit that said rock on with the sign underneath she brought him back down stairs placing him on the ground as he played with his toys Scarlett watched him while Stiles was upstairs changing Allison. after fifteen minutes Stiles came back down the stairs with Alison on his hip both of them clean new clothes, he did the same placing her on the ground so the twins could play together.

"Stiles what is that" she asked pointing at her daughter

"what's what?" he asked sitting down next to her

"the outfit she is wearing" she said

"what? it's an outfit" he said shrugging his shoulders

"where did you find a star wars outfit for a baby?" she question

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out" he said

"god you're turning our daughter into a dork" Scarlett said

"what? it's not dorky it's cool"

"that's exactly what a dork would say"

"but you're marrying this dork" he said leaning toward her

"this is true" she said looking into his caramel eyes

"cause you love this dork" he said even closer their lips almost touch

"that I do" she said against his lips

"you know this dork loves you too" he whispered

"I'm aware thank you" she said closing the gap pressed her lips to his closing her eyes happy and content with her little family, speaking of she pulled away hearing a scream from the floor and then crying Scarlett looked over seeing Alison taking a stuffed animal that was a wolf Isaac got them away from Aiden.

"your daughter is a bully" Stiles said he chuckled

"can already tell when she gets older she'll being in charge pushing all the kids around making them fear her" Scarlett joked

"as long as all the boys fear her I'm okay with that" Stiles said they both laughed then heard more cries as Alison took another toy

"Alison Claudia Stilinski, stop being such a bully" Scarlett said getting off the couch to sit down on the ground with the twins she took the toy from her giving it back to Aiden she cried for a second till Scarlett began playing with her completely distracting her.

Stiles sat back on the couch watching the three of them on the floor the scene warmed his heart his family in front of him. Stiles believed he was the luckiest guy in the world a beautiful woman he could soon call his wife two amazing babies that will grow up to be extraordinary people one day, he wouldn't trade this in for anything. Sure sometimes it gets hard balancing the twins and college but he was thankful his father was there to help out as well and Melissa, when Scott wasn't busy with college work himself he'd come over hang with them and spend time with the twins, he found himself lucky to have all this family around him. Stiles was in his own world and thoughts right sitting back on the couch completely exhausted from today's activities all day with the kids.

Scarlett was still on the floor playing with the twins

"Stiles?" she called out but nothing

"Stiles?"

Scarlett looked over since she was getting no response but she laughed as soon as she saw Stiles laid out on the couch now his head thrown back on the arm of the couch mouth open one arm hanging off Scarlett could only laugh.

"look at daddy isn't he silly" she cooed holding Aiden in her lap as Alison played in front of her, hearing the key in the door and it slowly open Scarlett looked up to the sheriff who had just walked in after a day's work he strolled into the living.

"what's up grandpa Stilinski" she said

"Scarlett, I see the house is still in one piece" he said crouching down next to her picking up Alison she giggled buried her face into his neck. Sheriff adored his grandkids, at first of course him and Melissa were furious at the two finding out that Scarlett was pregnant but before the twins were born they came to terms with everything they were also surprise on how smooth everything was going sure little bumps here and there but nothing that serious. Melissa and sheriff loved their kids and grandkids cherish every moment they had.

"yeah surprisingly we can leave Stiles alone in the house with the kids... who would have known" Scarlett said

"anything broken?" he asked

"no I came home to them throwing food at Stiles but that's cleaned up and all three of them are fed and bathed" Scarlett said he chuckled looking down at his granddaughter who was slowly closing her eyes looking at Aiden in Scarlett's lap he was already sleep mouth all open like his father.

"I think it's bed time for all three children" Sheriff joked looking over at his son passed out of the couch

"yep think so" Scarlett said she took Aiden on one hip and she took Alison from the sheriff placing her on the other hip

"I could of done it" Sheriff said

"no I got them, you go unwind we're good here" she said as walked up the stairs placing the babies in their cribs she walked out grabbing the monitor she walked back down stairs.

"you know I have to say I'm impressed with you and Stiles, you guys have done real well past seven months really good parents" sheriff told her

"thanks grandpa Stilinski, means a lot" she said

"truly proud of you two raising them and going to school keep it up" he said

"okay, okay you're going to make soft a start tearing I'm going to peel your son off the couch now, night" she said

"night Scar" he said went up stairs to his own room

"Stiles" she shoved his shoulders he only groaned at her

"Stiles" she yelled a little louder he just laid there, Scarlett rolled her eyes then brought her hand up bringing it into contact with Stiles' cheek he shot up

"ow, really you had to smack me" he hissed

"calling your name wasn't working I had to resort to other measure" she said

Stiles grumbled getting off the couch they both walked up stairs to their room, Scarlett changed into sweats and a t-shirt walking over to her bed that Stiles was already in. she got underneath the covers snuggling close to Stiles, he wrapped his arm around the brunette kissed her forehead.

"night future Mrs. Stilinski" he mumbled

"night Stilinski" she said closing her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. out in the open

**So this was actually requested and I thought it good so why not write it thank you.**

**so this one is when Stiles finds out she's pregnant...enjoy ? ﾟﾘﾄ**

_pacing that's what Scarlett was doing up in her bed room one habit she has picked up from Stiles this, what was going on with her life right now certainly qualified for pacing. back and forth in her bed room for about five minutes now, those five minutes of hell she thought to herself who knew in five minutes you're whole life could change your future, no more living the life style of irresponsible college student though thinking about that's slightly how she got in this mess._

_"lord it's been more than five minutes please check it" Stacy whined as they video chat since Stacy decided to go to school in Texas but they still talk through Skype all the time sometimes to Scarlett it felt like she didn't really leave._

_"I don't want to check it this is one test I shouldn't be passing with flying colors" Scarlett said _

_"Oh my stop pacing you're giving me a headache, you don't know till you look" Stacy told her through the computer Scarlett stopped in her tracks tacking a deep breath closing her eyes real fast for a minute her hands shaky a little nervous out of her mind she rocked back on her heals _

_"today Letty!" she yelled Scarlett opened her eyes back up looking over at Stacy_

_"fine, fine jeez so bossy" she went over to he dresser picking up that little white stick the one that would decide the rest of her life holding a tight grip on it she went back over to her computer slumping down in her chair gazing at the results that lay in her hands._

_"well? Letty? Letty? please say something" Stacy pleaded_

_"I'm three weeks" Scarlett whispered still in total shock_

_"what?" Stacy confused to what her best friend was saying_

_"I'm three weeks Stacy... it says it here I'm three weeks along" Scarlett said staring down in her lap_

_"how do you know how far?"_

_"one of those clear blue crap it tells you how far along you are... Oh my sweet baby honey mustard... I'm three weeks" she said standing back up she began to pace again._

_"you mean sweet baby Stiles and Scarlett, oh my gosh I'm going to be a god mother" Stacy squealed_

_"really Stacy? I'm over here freaking out because I have a ba-cabbage inside me and that's the first thing you say?" Scarlett says_

_"you just call it a cabbage?" _

_"yes, yes I did"_

_"you can't say it that you're having a ba-" Stacy was cut off_

_"CABBAGE!" she shouted _

_"you're going to have to say it sooner or later because I'm pretty positive that won't be a cabbage coming out of your who-ah in less than nine months" Stacy said_

_Scarlett stopped pacing "you're not very helpful remind me why were friends?" _

_"you love me and with out me who else would you be talking to about this" Stacy said_

_"point taken"_

_"okay so what are we going to do about your ba- I mean rutabaga?"_

_"now it's a rutabaga?"_

_"you won't let me say the B word and I don't like cabbage makes me think of cabbage patch kids and you know how those things freak me out" Stacy said_

_"oh yeah good times locking you in the closet with one"_

_"worst hour of my life I had nightmares that whole night" Stacy pointed out_

_"well I guess first I have to tell the rutabaga's father oh sweet Wilbur Robinson, Stiles is going to have a panic attack when I tell... crap how am I suppose to do this what happens if he doesn't want to be together what will happen when our parents find out sheriff might lock us up for good not for a couple of hours like when we stole that golf cart from the country club... oh and my dad sure as will kill him while my mother barriers me in the back yard" Scarlett ranted_

_"hey calm down over there, number one Stiles loves you has for like ever he wouldn't turn his cheek and leave you, second your parents might be upset but lets not over step into dream land everything will work out you'll see"_

_"your words are not helping me I'm still not calm"_

_"maybe you should tone it down it's not good for the ba-"_

_"cabbage! rutabaga! whatever we're calling it" Scarlett shouted suddenly it got quiet till the heard another familiar voice_

_"huh? Letty" she turned toward the door way of her room her eyes widened as she pulled her hands behind her back looking at him._

_"Isaac! w-what's going on? sup bro?" she said rocking on her heel as he stepped into her room_

_"Letty what was that?" he asked_

_"what was what?"_

_"don't play dumb, what are you hiding behind your back" he stepped closer she took a step back_

_"nothing a tampon" she deadpanned _

_"why are you hiding it because I've lived here for how long and you've never cared about you feminine products in front of me in fact you've had me and Scott get them from the store from time to time" he said stepping closer till her back hit the wall still keeping her arms behind her tighter now._

_"well maybe I'm just be curtious to you guys for once you know people change" she said_

_"not you" he said before he picked her throwing her over his shoulder causing her to drop the pregnancy test on the ground Isaac crouched down to pick up keeping the in his grasp_

_"Isaac no! Isaac I'm warning-" before she could get the last words out he placed her on the ground handing it back to her Scarlett snatched it from Isaac giving him a glare but he was in shock pretty much the same face she had about twenty minutes ago leaving her standing there shifting uncomfortably looking at the ground._

_"so you're pregnant?" Isaac said_

_"so it seems that way"_

_"your having a ba-"_

_"rutabaga" she cut him off Isaac gave her a confused face_

_"so when are you telling twitchy" Isaac said hoping up on her dresser making himself comfortable_

_"I don't know to be honest I'm scared, can't I run away and join a colt" she whined standing in the middle of her room throwing her head back_

_"I don't think that will-" Isaac stopped himself which made Scarlett curious as she brought her head back to right position looking over at Isaac who was tensed up not looking at her but someone else she looked to see Stacy still on Skype looking at the same thing as Isaac._

_"what now?" Scarlett said looking over to her bed room door seeing her brother standing there staring at what was in her hand_

_"you got to be kidding me...worst Friday of my life" she grumbled standing in front of the laptop now Scott was out of Stacy's view _

_"Scar, is that what I think it is?' Scott asked walking up to her_

_"can I have at least one moment of privacy in this house" she grumbled ignoring her brother_

_"ANSWER ME" he growled anger just radiating off him_

_"depends on what you think it is, I mean for all I know you could think it's a magic marker and you came in her to use it for a project for one of your classes maybe I-"_

_"Scarlett Rachael McCall are you pregnant?" he growled trying his best to contain his fangs and claws Scarlett backed up almost hitting her desk sensing Scott on the break of loosing it she didn't even notice she held her stomach protectively. _

_"y-yes" she said very low trying not to let the emotional tears spill out as she thought her brother was going disown her right then and there no longer wanted to associate with his knocked up sister his sister who was knocked up by his best friend_

_"I'm going to kill him" was the last thing Scott said as stormed his way out of her room down the stairs slamming the door pretty sure it came off the hinges __as her and Isaac sat there stunned_

_"well that was interesting... you might wanna catch him before you become a single parent" Stacy said making them both jump forgetting she was there_

_"oh hey Stacy" Isaac waved blushing at tad? what?_

_"hey Lahey" she said in a flirty tone_

_"really you two not now" Scarlett said_

_"right as much as it pains me lets go save your boyfriend" Isaac said_

_"I'll talk to you later Stacy"_

_"okay baby mama always here for you" Scarlett cringed at the nick name though it did fit her situation right now pushing past it as her and Isaac ran to her car knowing willingly they were way exceed the speed limit as they raced to the Stilinski household seeing the door already wide open and arguing from the kitchen well not arguing just Scott shouting Scarlett and Isaac ran over seeing Scott had Stiles pinned to the wall both breathing heavy Scott's eyes clearly red as his wolf side was coming out._

_"Scott stop!" Scarlett yelled_

_"why should I Scar you know he did, he got you pregnant he ruined your future" Scott shouted back_

_"as the saying goes it takes two to tango I'm not exactly innocent, we both did this it's both of OUR futures. Scott" she yelled back Isaac ran over pulling Scott away from Stiles across the room Stiles stood there catching his breath his hands on his knees hanging his head Scarlett rushed over to him putting her hand on his back_

_"you okay" she asked he nodded picking up his head his eyes immediately drawn to her stomach even though it was clearly still flat he couldn't believe they were really having a baby, she was really having his child the both still so young only freshmen in college then he thought how could he be so careless with Scarlett's life and future and his own raising a baby at their age would be extremely difficult not to mention his dad might be so angry the idea of tossing him in jail again might be on the table this time for goo. snapping out of his thoughts he looked back at Scarlett seeing her worried face he knew she was just as scared as he was then he looked back at Scott and Isaac._

_Scott obviously still mad he pushed Isaac off looking back at his sister and Stiles "I can't look at you to right now... I just...I can't" Scott said leaving the house_

_"I'll just leave you two alone now" Isaac said heading out behind Scott. Stiles sunk down the floor Scarlett joined him the two sitting in silence after about five minutes Stiles spoke up_

_"Is he's right? you are really...?" he asked Scarlett nodded as the tears fell down she was upset with how Scott reacted afraid that he'll never speak to her again. Stiles put his arm around her bringing Scarlett into his side rubbing smooth circles on her arm calming her down_

_"it's going to be okay Letty I promise" he said _

_"oh and you're so sure" she said sniffling looking up at him_

_"yes because this ba-"_

_"rutabaga" she cut him off_

_"what?"_

_"that's what I was calling it earlier"_

_"I'm not calling it that, it's not a food it's a human being" Stiles said_

_"some people look at other people like food, an hors d'oeuvre... thought I think that falls under cannibalism" she said_

_"that's why were putting an end to that name it's a baby Letty... our baby" Stiles said somehow those words seem to make her feel a tad bit better him saying our baby claiming the unborn child reassured Scarlett that Stiles was going no where._

_"how are you so calm? I expected ranting, pacing, a panic attack or fainting ... the whole nine yards not Calm Stiles Stilinski in front of me that honestly is freaking me out a tad because I wasn't prepared for you to be so calm...why are you so calm" she spat out taking a deep breath after her tiny rant._

_"trust me you're guess is as good as mine, I'm impressing myself at this very moment doesn't mean inside my head isn't about to pop off" he said_

_"that's a tad more like it" she said_

_"we have to tell our parents and my dad is going to freak and you're dad... well he's going to kill me I think my dad might let him...they'll burry me outside in the backyard next to the grave we made for steve the snake even though we never found him his memories lay in that dirt" Stiles said_

_"don't worry Stiles... I'll make sure you get a proper burial" she said patting his chest he just looked at her shocked his mouth gapped open_

_"I'm kidding I wouldn't let it happen I need you twitchy" she said_

_"I need you too shortie" he replied kissing her cheek_

"Letty? Letty? babe, you in there?" Stiles asked snapping his fingers in front of the Scarlett as she snapped out of her memories back into reality as she sat on her couch with Stiles it was a normal Monday night neither of them had class on Mondays so they spent the day cuddle up on the couch Scarlett sleep most of the time since that's all she seems to do along with eat if she's not at school then she is either sleeping or eating and the occasional school work.

"yes Stiles" she said looking over at the sweet boy next to her

"I asked if you wanted something to drink, what other planet did you land on?" he asked

"just replaying certain memories in my head" she said smiling at him

"you okay?" he asked concerned

"yes now bring me a coke please"

"normally I'd say no too much caffeine but I remembered that you really haven't had any caffeine today" he said getting off the couch

"see I'm getting better at this no coffee thing now this is my reward" she said grinning

"yeah, yeah" he said leaving toward the kitchen just as the front door opened and Scott tumbled in standing in front of her with a huge smile

"yes Scott?" she gave him a questionable look

"I got a gift for you.. not really for you" he said as he went behind his back pulling out a baby one piece that said 'I love my uncle' Scarlett took it from him smiling at the little outfit still hard to believe she was having a baby and everyone was coming to terms with it she smiled at her brother happy that he was still here for her as she subconsciously rubbed her four-month and growing belly it was a cute baby bump as Stiles referred to it Scarlett said she felt like a human incubator but Stiles thought it was cute.

"aw thanks Scottie... I'm still not naming the baby after you if it's even a boy" she said as Stiles came back handing her a glass filled with coke he leaned in pecking her lips ignoring Scott's groan standing straight again next to her brother both nodded at each other.

"come on, one of them has to be" Scott said Scarlett looked confused

"what do mean one of them?" Scarlett and Stiles asked at the same time... guess they do spend too much time together

"Scar, I can hear three heartbeats" Scott said

"by three you mean mine the baby and Stiles right" she said looking at her brother who shook his head

"oh my- twins!" she yelled in disbelief holding her stomach she couldn't believe she's going to have two, two babies which is twice the work, twice the trouble, but twice the love and twice the fun she thought looking over at Stiles who was pale as a ghost looking like he actually might have seen one hands shaking legs feeling like at any moment they were going to give out on him

"Stiles?" she called but got no response as he was zoned out panic mode right before **_BAM_**, Stiles was laid out on the ground just missing the coffee table thankfully Scarlett stood up as her and Scott crouched over him

"he's breathing" Scott said

"typical Stilinksi" she said giggling as she lightly slapped his cheeks after a couple of minutes Stiles stirred opening his eyes

"oh god I fainted didn't I" he said looking up at the two

"yep.. like the girl you truly are" she said

"holy crap.. twins" Stiles said ignoring her insult

"yeah we've established that"

"twins" he said again

"Stiles"

"its twins"

"would you like to try saying something else" Scarlett said

"we're having twins, two" Stiles said still laid out on the floor Scarlett looked up at her brother

"yeah he's fine for the most part, I got this" she told her brother he nodded headed up to his room leaving Scarlett and Stiles alone

"two, twins, deuce, couplet, pair, a duet" Stiles rambled off Scarlett slapped his forehead

"ow! seriously Letty" Stiles grumbled holding his head

"you wouldn't stop the only way to get you to shut up" she said

"you could have thought of another way" he complained

"I know" before stiles could say anything else she grabbed him by his plaid shirt bringing him up just a tad smashing her lips to his at first Stiles was a bit surprised but immediately closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Scarlett's torso bringing her down carefully not hitting her stomach as they moved in sync suddenly Stiles fear was washed away forgetting everything knowing that it was going to be okay he was with his one true love now they were having two babies, two little humans that would be a split image of them both Stiles wouldn't trade in for the world, they pulled apart Stiles looking into her eyes grinning like a kid with candy.

"what was that for?" he asked

"cause I love you dork" she said

"love you" he sat up placing a hand on Scarlett's stomach leaning in "I love both of you too" he placed two kisses on her stomach back up to Scarlett for a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it, I'll be posting a new chapter on 'Can't you see' soon till then thanks for reading <strong>


	3. Sleepless nights

**So I wrote another actually I wrote this awhile go I decided to re-do it make about Scarlett and Stiles so hope you like it **

**Sleepless nights**

Scarlett was currently laying in bed, finally after a long day this bed was so comfy she took one last look at the clock that read 12:00 am as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the heat on her back which made Scarlett smile as she closed her eyes snuggling in deeper into his embrace feeling him tighten his arm around her waist Scarlett began to think of the do list for tomorrow thankfully she had no classes tomorrow just and essay for one professor she's working on. Remembering she needed to go food shopping and the car needed an oil change so that meant for her to get up nice and early… Not like she could ever sleep in anyway any more. As Scarlett began to drift off to sleep she heard the suddenly cries that started low then began to get louder, sighing and rolling over to come face to face with the adorable guy sleeping next to her his mouth slightly open little snores escaping his mouth Scarlett couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Stiles" she whispered kind of loudly but got no response

"Stiles" she yelled a little louder suddenly he groaned and rolled over his back facing her now

"I know you hear me Stilinski, your children want you or at least one does by the sound of it that cry is Aiden" she said knowing the difference between her twins which she finally got down. Scarlett began nudging Stiles he groaned again

"My children? what happened to them being our children" he said Scarlett already could tell he was smirking

"I say so and because it's your turn" she said barely opening her eyes

"How do you know he's not crying out for you, I know I'm awesome but I think it's your turn" he said groggy

this time Scarlett opened her eyes fully now stretching her leg out hitting Stiles in back giving him a hard push she watched him flail his arms out right before hitting the ground she smiled to herself and hopped out of bed walking over to his side of the bed he was still on the ground.

"What the hell was that for" he asked holding his head

"Being a smart ass" she replied leaving the room into the baby's room, they turned sheriff's spare room into the twins room a while ago,when she walked into the room he sounded like his cries got louder he was screaming on the top of his lungs she looked over seeing her daughter still fast asleep Scarlett walked over to his crib.

"Aiden, my beautiful baby boy what's wrong?" she said in a baby voice picking him up resting his head on her chest she walked out of the room so they weren't to wake Allison, one crying baby was hard enough she didn't need both of them at midnight. Scarlett took him down stairs walking around the room with him rubbing his back, she check his dipear attempted to feed him. she went back to his crib grabbing his favorite stuffed animal which was a little wolf Scott got him as a joke but Aiden ended up really loving it. Going back down stairs after twenty minutes he didn't stop screaming nothing was soothing him, she went to feel his head he felt really warm.

"Aww baby" she cooed to him holding him to her chest suddenly Stiles appeared in the living room rubbing the back of his neck holding the baby monitor in one hand.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked

"Yeah, poor little man is running a fever… Think we're experiencing our first cold" Scarlett told Stiles, if he wasn't wide awake before he was now

"Letty that's not being okay, w-what do we do?!" Stiles began to panic and pace around the room

"Relax Stiles before you throw yourself into a panic attack, there's children's Motrin in the kitchen well give to him and watch his fever" she told him heading out of the room with Aiden

"Well what if we just-" she cut him before he could finish

"Stiles your not calling or texting my mom" she said making into the kitchen

"What she's the nurse, she knows everything-"Cutting him off again

"Stiles we've gone five months now with out bothering our parents okay we can handle this" Scarlett assured him

"Okay, okay no more I'll leave your mom alone ….the nurse…. Who helps people in medical emergencies like this one… Sick people or babies whatever the situation is-"

"STILES"

"Yeah okay shutting up now taking the kid" he said as she handed Aiden over to him so she can measure the right dosage of medication for him. After giving Aiden the medicine Scarlett took him from Stiles lightly bouncing up and down rubbing his back Stiles came over with a cold wet cloth pressing it to Aiden's head and neck cooling him down after about an hour and half Stiles and Scarlett were sitting on the couch she was leaned back with the baby laying on her chest she looked down to see him finally sleeping.

"I think the worst is over" I said to Stiles he placed a hand on Aiden's forehead

"Definitely not warm anymore" Stiles said smiling ather

"how was Allison when you went up" she asked him

"sleep I checked no fever" Stiles told her

"See I told you we got this" she said Stiles leaned over kissing her cheek

"That's because you are an amazing mom" Stiles said making Scarlett blush

"Well I have an amazing partner in crime" she said winking at him looking back at the beautiful baby boy sleeping on her, his mouth partly open just like how Stiles sleeps doesn't surprise like father like son Aiden looks so much like Stiles anyway from his moles to his nose but so cute. Scarlett looked back at Stiles who was already looking at the two of them.

"I don't know about you but I have no energy to make it up those stairs" Scarlett said he chuckled

"Then let's stay down here, we got the baby monitor if Allison needs us she'll holler" Stiles said making Scarlett laugh, taking Aiden from my arms he placed him in the play pen that was in the living room carefully not waking him he stirred a little but was still sleep they let out a sigh in relief he didn't wake back up as Stiles came back to the couch throwing an arm over her shoulders Scarlett brought her knees to her chest snuggling into his side starting feeling exhausted at this point.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked

"I will you go ahead I'm just stay up a little more make sure Aiden doesn't wake back up" Stiles said

"Ok" she practically whispered Stiles kissed her forward she smiled before letting her eyes flutter shut

* * *

><p>It was about 5:30 in the morning the sheriff walked into his house after a long night of patrolling the town he walked in the house more to see his grandson sitting up in his playpen smiling holding his little stuffed wolf the sheriff smiled picking him up from the playpen Aiden giggled a little touching his grandfather's face, sheriff smiled back at him for he adored his grandkids loved the to pieces. He looked over to the couch seeing Stiles and Scarlett sleep, sheriff laughed at the two Scarlett curled into his son's side while Stiles and an arm protectively around her with his head thrown back mouth open snoring.<p>

"Look at mommy and daddy aren't they silly" sheriff said in a baby voice to Aiden bouncing him up and down a little in his arms Aiden giggled more.

Sheriff had to admit he was proud at them both taking responsibility for the babies while going to college they have not yet to ask anyone for help with five month old Aiden or Allison, Stiles told his dad the other day they might have found an apartment but the sheriff told Stiles not to worry about that yet because truthfully had loved having the four of them staying at the house he loved coming home to his family. The sheriff has known Scarlett and Scott pretty much their whole lives watching them grow into young adults. they were practically family now that Scarlett and Stiles had the twins the house was never empty weather it was Scarlett and the babies and Stiles sometimes or uncle Scott would be over. Melissa too though sometimes she'd take her grandkids back to her house but every time the sheriff came home he had something to smile about.


	4. damn trees

**Damn trees**

It's been awhile since Scott has been home, home being California. He's your regular out of college young adult... aside from the whole werewolf part of his life but most of it now is pretty normal, normal as it can be now living in New York but has made the trip home to visit family he hasn't seen in awhile. Scott has managed to keep up with keeping in contact with his best friend, sister, mother and others but it's hard since everyone has their own busy lives.

So here Scott was on California soil, he stepped out the car looking at the modern house in front of him. Nothing fancy looking at the yellow painted two story house with the short drive way another car parked in it. Seeing a couple of toys on the ground porch Scott smiled seeing them scattered around, _typical _he said in his head as he shut the car door walked on to the porch rang the door bell. He stood there silently as he heard so commotion from inside the house a minute later the door opened but Scott frown his eyebrows not seeing anyone that was until he heard the screech and looked down.

"uncle Scott!" he smiled at the little girl her long dark brown hair much like his in a pony tail, her bright caramel eyes staring into his dark ones. The little toddler resembled her mother in so many ways, he wanted to laugh at her attire as she stood there in a pink to-to with purple leggings underneath with a rainbow color shirt Scott shook his head obviously her father let her get dressed with no help today

"hey princess" he leaned down as she threw her arms around his neck tightly Scott chuckled picking the little girl up.

"Allison how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the front door" Scott heard the shouting of his best friend as he made his way to the door.

"opps" Scott heard her say before they both looked over

Typical Stilinski as he walked up to the door in jeans and plaid shirt, not much changes but it's not he wears it all the time like when he was a teenager just on his days off. He was a bit surprised to see his best friend standing in the doorway of his house holding his little girl.

"sorry daddy" the little girl spoke Scott put her down she ran back into the a different part of the house Stiles ran a hand through his hair before looking back over at Scott

"hey man" Scott spoke up first

"hey dude" Stiles let him in before giving a quick bro hug "didn't expect you yet" he said as they walked over to the kitchen

"yeah well decided to back a couple days earlier stopped by my mom's she said you were off today so here I am. not interrupted am I?" he asked sitting down at the table Stiles stood across leaning on the back of the counter

"what? pshh... nah were just hanging out me and the..." before he could finish his sentence a loud crash came from down one of the halls along with giggles with little feet patting on the wood floor running toward them. Scott chuckled as Stiles frustrated expression the two stayed put

"not going to check that?" Scott asked

"I have a feeling what it was" Stiles said "they'll be in here in 5...4...3...2.."

"Uncle Scott" Scott turned his head seeing the little boy running toward him jumping right into his lap

"hey Aiden, what's going on back there?" Scott asked as in came Allison with huge devilish smirk much like her mother's spread across her face.

"playing with sissy" he replied shrugging his shoulders like any three year old would do

"If I go back there will I find anything broken?" Stiles asked both twins shook their head repeatedly at their father Stiles sighed knowing his children they were built for destruction mostly Allison she's the wrecking ball out of the two living up the name troublesome two.

"are you staying uncle Scott? can you stay? daddy said were going to have pizza but when mommy comes home, can you?" the three year old pleaded sitting in Scott's lap

"uh yeah" Scott said the little boys eyes light up more he began to tell his uncle about some tv show he watched this morning

"daddy?" Stiles heard looking down at his daughter who pouting if possibly making her eyes wider as she sucked up to her father knowing he couldn't resist Allison had him wrapped around her finger

"yes?"

"can we go and play outside? please?" she pleaded dragging out the please

"yes you can"

"thank you daddy" she jumped up and down before running over to her brother pulling him from Scott's lap grabbing his arm

"come on Addie lets go outside" she yelled opening the sliding window the two ran out side leaving the door open she was very dominate twin Allison has been since birth she was the louder one, more demanding, more outgoing, more fearless which became a problem recently for Scarlett and Stiles she was always testing the limits she could bring her parents to.

"Allison stay out of those trees" Stiles shout out the door walked back over to the counter

"trees?" Scott asked

"yes she has this thing for climbing trees" Stiles said

"I'm not sure if the hyper-ness/ adventure-ness of those kids come from you or my sister" Scott teased

"the tree thing is definitely your sister, you know I don't mess with trees" Stiles cringed

"I could I forget we were twelve when I kicked you out of that huge on in your back yard" Scott laughed at the memory Stiles obviously not finding it amusing as the straight face he gave his best friend.

"I got the scar still" he complained

"oh my god it was a little one, the worst was the bruise on your face" Scott began laughing again

"glad you remember my injuries" Stiles said as he heard the screeching giggles from outside again suddenly **Splat!** on to the window a huge pile of mud slid down the glass door Stiles grunted walking over to the open door seeing his daughter throwing mud at her brother who wasn't amused as he ran toward his father crying hugged his leg Stiles was about to say something just as he looked up his face was splattered with mud, he closed his eyes wiping some of it away hearing his best friend laughing like a hyena behind him looked back at his daughter who had another pile of mud in her hands ready to throw.

"Allison put the mud down now" he shouted she looked him square in the eye it was like stand off as she stood there deciding weather or not to challenge her father's authority

"you throw that no pizza or movie for you tonight everyone else will but you'll be in your room" he said that didn't agree with Allison as she shouted no threw it anyway hit her dad's leg that her brother was currently clinging to she took off Stiles sighed finally Scott stopped laughing

"definitely her mother's kid" Scott said Stiles crouched down picking up his son

"hey will you get him changed while I go get his rambunctious twin?" he asked Scott who nodded taking Aiden from Stiles taking back into his room to changed out of the muddy clothes

Stiles walked into the back yard which was quiet no where in sight was Allison he began to panic walking all around the yard she wasn't there.

"where the hell could she have gone?" he asked himself as he walked by he heard the giggles of a young girl that one being is daughter he turned around not seeing anyone he heard giggles again as he looked up high in the tree was Alison sitting on a branch.

"Allison what are you doing up there?"

"I was only having fun.. I don't want to be in my room" she pouted

"didn't mommy tell you about the trees" Stiles said looking up at her she nodded

"I like them" she said Stiles pulled at his hair at this rate all his hair will be gone before the age of thirty-two with this little one

"Allison come down right now" he demanded

"I don't want to" she said

"damn it " Stiles said how the hell was to get her out of the tree

"you swore I'm telling mommy" she said

"I'm telling her you climbed a tree" Stiles replied

"yeah well I gonna tell her about the sugar cereal"

"I'll tell her about the slinging mud" he shot back

"your mean" she pouted again

"your being bad and disrespectful"

"mean daddy"

That was it he was done arguing with a three almost four year old looking ridiculous just then Scott came out holding a clean Aiden attached to his hip

"where's Allison?" he asked Stiles frustratingly pointed above Scott followed his direction seeing his niece up in the tree

"sissy we're not suppose to be in trees" Aiden shouted

"she won't come down or listen to me" Stiles said nodded to Scott silently pleading to help him out

"Allison don't you want come down and play with me and Addie, we can do whatever you want we'll even play princess'" Scott said calm quiet voice barging with the little girl

"okay" she said quietly Stiles in shock flailed his arms looking at his best friend disbelief that just work he opened and shut his mouth

"she's definitely stubborn like her mother" Stiles muttered looking up at the little girl who looked back down at them sudden fear struck into her she clung on the branch she was on.

"I can't" she said on the verge of tears

"what do mean you can't?"

"I can't I'm too high... mommy was right I can't" her voice cracking the tears fell Aiden feeling his sister's fear leaned over toward Stiles who noticed he picked him out of Scott's arms Aiden wrapped his arms around Stiles neck

"hey lily it's okay you got up there I'm going to tell you how to get back down" Stiles said calmly using the nickname they gave her

"see that branch you climb getting up there? put your foot back on it like coming down a ladder like the one at the park okay" he said she sniffled before putting her foot out finding the branch underneath her going to put her other foot she slipped one swift motion Scott stepped up catching her before she fell holding her close to his chest both Stiles and Scott let out the breath they were holding

"I think I just had a minor heart attack" Stiles said looked over Allison whimpering in Scott's arms

"my arm" she whined when Scott pulled her away that's when both boys say pool of blood coming from her arm

"oh my god" Stiles said looked away from the wound covering Aiden's eyes still never good with blood Allison began to cry Scott brought her back into his chest so she wouldn't look at the wound

"I think she's going to need stiches bro" Scott said Stiles nodded not looking at the wound

"yeah okay... right I'll drive you hold her" Stiles said a bit panicky, Scarlett was always the one to dealt with the bloody wounds, injuries the kids got as Stiles couldn't deal with the blood but seeing as their was no Scarlett him and Scott had to take matters into their own hands Stiles rushed through the house putting Aiden in the car seat as Scott carried Allison making sure she didn't look at her arm and freak out Stiles ran back inside getting a few things and his cell to call Scarlett tell her what was going on.

"your sister is gonna kill me" Stiles said as they drove down the rode

"probably" Scott replied holding Allison as her cried got weaker watching the black veins flow up Scott's arm taking away his niece's pain she quiet down Aiden reached out trying to calm his sister down

"thanks for confidence bro your suppose to say things like 'nah she'll get' 'don't be to hard on yourself' things that will actually not make feel like my life my end today" Stiles said driving up to the emergency room entrance

"this is my sister were talking about" Scott reminded him

"yeah I know" as they parked Stiles grabbed Aiden as they made their way sighing papers they took Allison in pretty quick as Stiles went with her Scott stayed in the waiting area with Aiden as after they called Scarlett. Stiles sat on the hospital bed with Allison in his lap soothing his little girl as the nurse came in. Stiles staring at the needle she had in her hands along with a lot of other equipment the nurse was talking to Allison who at this point was calm as cumber she blabbing about her favorite kid show her favorite stuffed animal the wolf completely forgetting about all about her arm.

"your going to give her that?" Stiles asked looking at the needle

"unfortunately I know no kids like so nurse Kathy over there will keep here entertained but she seems pretty good now" the nurse said as she took Allison's injured arm looking at wound first as Allison talking to the other nurse as the first one prepared the equipment

"she isn't allegoric to anything is she?" the nurse asked Stiles but he was too zoned into the needle of the table "sir" she said a bit louder grabbing Stiles attention

"huh?"

"she's not allergic to anything right no food, medication or latex?" she asked Stiles shook his head scratching the side of his face

"no, no allegories... not any we're aware.. I mean we would have known by now right?" Stiles questioned

"not necessarily some can develop a reaction to certain foods later on in life she's still young you could always have her allergy tested if your that worried" she told Stiles

"worried? who said I was worried?"

"most parents are, no one wants to see their child in hospital getting stiches but she's never had problem with any medication or food before" she asked

"no, not at all Allison will pretty much eat anything she's like a hover vacuum don't know where it goes most the time and medication pain to give her when she sick have to hog tie her down but never a allergy reaction" he said

"then you shouldn't have anything to worry about" she threw a friendly smile toward a still nervous Stiles as the nurse went back to Allison who was still talking about her tv shows not affect by anything too bad the same couldn't be said about her father who began to shake sweaty palms as he watched the needle pinch Allison's skin she flinched just a bit but was distracted by the thud she heard looking over her shoulder seeing her father passed out on the ground.

"daddy fainted again" she said looked at the nurse

"so that happens often?" she asked the young girl

"yep mommy always rolls her eyes walks around him till he wakes up" Allison admitted

* * *

><p>Scarlett a frantic mess made her way through the hospital parking lot after thirty minutes ago her call from Stiles all she could get out was Allison, hospital and trees. She kept telling her daughter to stay out of those damn trees but Allison being stubborn ignored her parents authority Scarlett could only imagine what she'd be like as a teenager maybe caging her isn't a bad idea to Scarlett Stiles might even agree it would give them a moment to breathe with twins they are always on their heals but with these two it's like you need to be on caffeine twenty-four seven with the two energy balls called children though Aiden is tad bit more calm but you can't put your guard completely down he's just as mischief as his twin just better hiding it.<p>

Scarlett busted through the door of the emergency room in search of her daughter or Stiles but instead which shocked her she found Scott standing there as if he was waiting for her to appear.

"hey Scarlett" he drawled out looking a tad bit guilty

"Scott? what are you doing here not that I'm not happy to see you where are my kids?" she asked looking around seeing neither twin

"come on I'll take you to her" he said leading the way down the hall every passing hospital bay she got more nervous guess Scott picked up on he grabbed his sister's hand "hey she's okay take a breathe before you go in there nothing's wrong"

"if nothing was wrong she wouldn't be in the hospital" Scarlett said

"just breathe okay" ignoring his sister's smart comment Scarlett closed her eyes taking a deep breathe she re-opened them as Scott pulled the curtain she was relieved to see both twins she ran up to Allison who was sitting on the bed along with her brother Scarlett put her hands on both sides of her daughter looking over seeing the white thick bandage covering her arm

"oh my sweet baby jesus Lilly, are you okay? does it hurt? oh god what I tell you about those trees" Scarlett spurted out in a frantic mess Allison pouted at her mom like she was about to cry

"I sorry mommy" she stretch her arms out for a hug Scarlett couldn't help let her anger go toward her little girl hugging Allison back rubbed her back

"I'm glad you're alright" she said letting go Aiden held his arms out toward his mother who laughed giving him a hug as well

"I'm good mommy uncle Scott caught me and the nurse was nice like grandma she even gave Isaac a band aid see" she said grabbing her stuffed wolf from the side of her "he matches me mommie" she said excitingly

"and daddy fainted again" Aiden said Scarlett finally looked over seeing Stiles laid out on the gurney she didn't even notice him as she was distracted by her children making sure they were safe.

"I see" she said

"same old Stiles" Scott said

"nothing has changed in the time you've been gone Scottie trust me" Scarlett said looking back at Stiles until the nurse came in

"oh hi we were just waiting for him to wake up so this little munchkin can be signed out" she said to Scarlett

"well I'm her mother I can take care of it"

"sure just see her in two weeks, remember no swimming or being submerged in water she can shower tomorrow don't scrub the area" nurse said Scarlett nodded sighing the discharge papers

"thanks for taking care of..." she paused looking back at Stiles "them"

"no problem your daughter was a joy talkative not like much kids we get come through here"

"that's Allison for you" Scarlett said the nurse said goodbye to Allison she waved looked back throwing her stuffed wolf at Stiles who on contact began to move

"mommie can we still have pizza" Aiden asked

"if you can get your daddy to wake up" she said like that Aiden escaped his mother's arms him and his sister attacked stiles till he grunted and jolted up

"ah my head...what happened?" he asked looking around

"you fainted daddy" Allison said

"again" Aiden chimed in

"so I'm not imagining an angry pissed off wife in front of me?" he said looking over at Scarlett as she gave him a scowl

"nope you're darling husband"

"are you going to chop me into a million pieces now?"

"no, I won't do that ... at least not now too many witnesses .. wait till we get home" she said all sweet like which made Stiles more nervous

"you know... I think my dad said he needed help at home I'm just going to drop by his house I think he said..." he looked down at his watch "yep about this time which means I'm running late bye guys" he quickly got up kissing his children on the head he left down the hall "later Scott" he yelled Scarlett, Scott and the kids laughed at him.

"is he coming back?" Scott said

"probably at midnight when he thinks the coast his clear and I'm sleep I'll give him that satisfaction for now" she shrugged

"you see how much your daughter is like you" Scott said

"I'm aware" she turned toward the twins "okay so PIZZA" she said the twins shouted rejoiced Scott just laughed at his crazy family.

**Thanks for reading sorry for the errors**


End file.
